


Storm of Hearts

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [7]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

_Three months ago..._

_Ruby gushed, "I am so happy to see you! And to be free!"_

_Opal replied, "Same here!"_

_"Not long!"_

_"Huh," everyone said in unison, wondering who had spoken._

_Out of nowhere, Fawful appeared, having captured the Sprixie Princesses in a big glass jar._

_Peach breathed, "Fawful!"_

_Fawful replied, "The chortles thank you, red capped man, for giving me this unlimited power!"_

_As Fawful chuckled evilly, he took off for the skies above. Mario looked up at his baby brother, who was still airborne._

_He yelled, "Weegie, go after him!"_

_Luigi yelled back, "Right, Malleo!"_

_With that, Luigi took off at a top speed to try to catch up to Fawful. On the ground, Mario scrambled to find an acorn power-up or a rocket. 'I have to help Luigi,' he thought. Violet helped him, also worried about her fiance. She was just glad Cece wasn't around to see the situation unfolding._

_Meanwhile, in the skies, Fawful was climbing in altitude with his jet pack as Luigi was following behind. However, the green clad ghost hunter was starting to have trouble with the higher altitudes._

_Fawful saw this and teased, "That all green man do? Weak!"_

_Luigi struggled, "You...won't...get...away..."_

_Fawful yelled, "I have chortles now so go away!"_

_As he said that, he started to drop Bob-ombs down onto the green clad ghost hunter. Luigi quickly swerved to try and dodge them all. However, one wounded up on his right arm. Luigi sharply gasped as he threw it off, just as it exploded. Luigi's eyes were forced to shut close as the electric wings deactivated and Luigi went sailing towards the Earth at a ridiculous fast speed._

_Luigi breathed, slowly losing consciousness, "Mario..."_

_Back on the ground, our heroes saw something fall back into the Earth's atmosphere. None of them could make it out so Violet made a telescope out of ice and took a look. That's when she saw that Luigi was falling to his doom._

_Violet reported, "Oh no! Guys, Luigi is falling out of the skies! Fawful must've shot him down!"_

_"What," everyone blurted out, except Mario._

_Mario ran towards the end of the hill they were standing on and yelled, "LUIGI!"_

...

_Present day..._

The Mushroom Kingdom was in peril. It had been three long months without their princess. Fawful took over the kingdom rather quickly after obtaining the Dark Star. Apparently, fleeing into space, was to get rid of Luigi so Fawful could return to the kingdom while all of its guardians (and princess) were not present. No one knew what happened to the green clad ghost hunter after he fell out of the skies. A lot of people (Mario and Violet included) thought Luigi was dead. Mario was finally able to propose to Peach (about a month after Fawful had taken over the kingdom) and fled underground with his team.

Blue, sadly, couldn't get to his younger brother - Yellow - in time. Mimbus attacked Toad Village where all of the Toads were and was able to kill most of Toads there, including Yellow. Blue was still in shock about the whole thing but vowed that it wouldn't get to him and that he would fight in Yellow - and Luigi's - honor. Bowser wounded up joining Fawful's side after he had taken over Mushroom Kingdom, though he was still unsure that Mario was king. Violet refused to take off her engagement ring. Spettro was with them as well, sad about its master's death.

The resistance was made, with Rosalina and her Lumas included. They were planning to stop Bowser and Fawful...in honor of Luigi and Yellow.

...

Meanwhile, in Frosted Glacier, two men just entered a shop. One of them was wearing a dark green cloak while the other was wearing a green cloak. The Toad owner of the shop saw them. He knew who they were...The Lightning Brothers. The one in the dark green cloak with the silver eyes was the oldest of the two, named Lucas. The other one in the green cloak with the sapphire eyes was the youngest of the two named Antonio.

The Toad greeted, "Hello Lucas. Hi Antonio."

Antonio replied, "Hey, Toad!"

Lucas asked, **"Any word yet on the resistance coming out from underground?"**

The Toad answered, "No, not yet. They are still getting supplies. Planning on joining them?"

Antonio stated, "That's the idea."

Lucas added, **"And we need to get to the resistance to help."**

The Toad responded, "Well, I would help but I'm more worried about Elvin."

Antonio asked, "Who...?"

Lucas answered, **"Ghost researcher that lives in Evershade Valley. Used to be close to Luigi before he was killed."**

The Toad added, "I'm going to go see him."

Antonio stated, "I think we should escort you."

Lucas replied, **"Antonio, get the sled ready, will you?"**

The one in the green cloak nodded as he went outside. The one in the dark green cloak brought out his right arm, activating his green electricity.

The Toad perked up as he breathed, "Mr. L?! Y - you really are alive?!"

Mr. L replied, **"So it seems Mario figured out that I was separated from Luigi before he...never mind. Just tell me where I can find them!"**

The Toad panicked as he responded, "Underneath the mushroom palace!"

Mr. L deactivated his green electricity and told him, **"Thanks, too-short-for-a-date."**

With that, the Green Thunder left and got outside to where Antonio was waiting with their rented sled.

Antonio asked, "Well?"

Mr. L/Lucas half-lied, **"Changed his mind about Elvin and told me where Mario is."**

Antonio questioned, "Really? Where is he?"

Mr. L/Lucas answered, with a question of his own, **"Ever been to the mushroom palace, squirt?"**

Antonio shook his head and replied, "No."

Mr. L/Lucas responded, **"Well, that's where we are going. Get on."**

Antonio obeyed as he got on the sled and started to ask, "Do you even know where we are...?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Mr. L/Lucas got the sled to move again at a fast speed, causing Antonio not to finish his question.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, we know where Mr. L is! But do you think Luigi is dead? And what about this Antonio person? There's only one way to find out! You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

-Flashback: three months ago-

_Mr. L was running rather quickly towards where he believed Luigi and others might have been. He hoped that he wasn't too late. When he looked up, he saw something falling from the heavens above. Quickly passing it off as just some comet, Mr. L continued to run...until he realized something. It was nearly dawn. There should have been NO comets falling to the ground. **'So,'** he thought, **'what the Underwhere is that?'** Mr. L wanted to continue running towards to where the heroes might be but he was more interested in the comet. Sighing, Mr. L activated his green electricity wings and flew up to take a look. What he saw astonished him._

_The comet was Luigi himself, falling towards the Earth a rather fast speed. Mr. L flew towards his former host and forced him towards the ground. Even though he wounded up slightly injured in his arms, Luigi was in worse shape. His head was badly damaged as his right arm was broken in three different spots. His legs were badly burned and all of his clothes (except for his boxers, which Mr. L was grateful for) was burned to a crisp. Mr. L got some (rather stole) clothes for himself and Luigi. He had chosen all dark green while he chosen green for Luigi. Speaking of Luigi, he started to come to. And when he did, he screamed in total agony._

_Mr. L shouted, **"Calm down, will ya?! It's not that bad!"**_

_Luigi turned to him and saw that he looked ALMOST like him._

_He bolted to his feet and hissed, "Who are you?!"_

_Mr. L was surprised. Surely Luigi would recognize his own alter ego. Clearly, from the confusion in Luigi's sapphire eyes told him otherwise._

_The bandit calmly started, **"I think the better question right now is...do you even know who YOU are?"** When Luigi didn't have an answer, Mr. L moved slowly towards the frightened green clad ghost hunter. He added, **"My name is Lucas, one of the Lightning Brothers, a duo of heroes that help the innocent. You are my baby brother, Antonio."**_

_Luigi stammered, "M-my name is Antonio...? A - and your my brother...?"_

_Mr. L replied, ** _"Yes. Yo_ u had been called into help the princess save the Sprixie Princesses and when you took after Fawful, all of your clothes were burnt upon re-entry."**_

_Luigi looked down and covered himself up, rather embarrassed._

_He apologized, "Sorry bro."_

_Mr. L responded, **"Don't sweat it. Small price to pay when you are trying to save the world."**_

_Luigi asked, "So what happened to the Sprixie Princesses?"_

_Mr. L answered, **"A question to be answered once we get you healed. Lay down and I shall explain."**_

_Luigi replied, without hesitating, "Okay, bro."_

-End of Flashback-

...

The Green Thunder was still surprised that Luigi was still in the dark about who he really was. It seemed like to the bandit that the man in green would never remember his true identity. And even if he did, Luigi would be crossed at him for lying. _'I did it and there's no turning back,'_ Mr. L thought, ' _Besides, keeping this a secret from Rosalina has been no picnic.'_

Antonio asked, "So, what do we do when we find the resistance?"

Mr. L/Lucas answered, **"We have to tell them what Elvin told me. That the creepy-leader-of-Boos is free."**

Antonio questioned, "When did he tell you that?!"

Mr. L/Lucas told him, **"When I called him on the phone, in that cabin back there. Listen to me, squirt, a lot of things are happening now that Luigi is gone. We have to stay low and power the resistance."**

The green cloaked man nodded, understanding his _"brothers"_ request. Although (and he wouldn't admit this to Lucas), sometimes it felt like he had a brother in red...not a brother in green...

...

Peach Blossom Toadstool/Manfredi was looking around for her friend and her _"sister"_ of sorts, Violet. _'Where did she go,'_ she thought, _'this isn't good time for her to go and disappear.'_

...

Violet Jasmine Calico had been exploring the tunnels of that the resistance had dug, knowing that Luigi would have been proud of them. Just thinking of her what would've been her husband, tears came to her face as they instantly became snowflakes due to her ice powers. In fear of freezing her friends, she ran to Frosted Glacier and went to the tallest mountain. She needed to tame her powers again, she kept telling herself. But when she got to the mountain, she started an avalanche. That alone made it clear...she needed to stay on the mountain. Oh well, the cold never bothered Violet anyways...

...

Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior was in the lava pits, controlling the lava that was there. He was beating himself up for what had happened to Luigi as well, wishing that he had learned that flying technique that his baby brother did. That left some open questions for Mario but one of which was...why. Why did it happen? Why did he lose the only family he had in one swoop? Why didn't HE go after Fawful instead of Luigi? He would be the one ended up being dead or missing. Mario was optimistic, like Violet was, that Luigi was still alive.

Mario looked at the sky and said, "Is this what you wanted Papa and Mama? For us to be separated so I'd never take Luigi for granted ever again?! ...well...if it is...it worked... Please...don't let him be dead... Just let him be alright... Please Papa... Please Mama... Let Luigi be alive..."

As the red clad plumber said that, he had fallen to his knees and started to cry, the lava returning back into its home and washing along the shore like water. The heat never bothered Mario anyways.

...

Wario Muscarello was out and about in the destroyed Toad Village, with his younger twin brother, Waluigi. The two had been away from the kingdom for a good while now and were surprised to find the village in bad shape.

Wario asked aloud, "What happened here?"

Waluigi answered, "Not sure. Doesn't look good."

Wario blew a raspberry and stated, "No shit, Sherlock! Our cousins must've really fell through the cracks on this one."

Waluigi replied, "I don't know if we should jump the gun just yet. Maybe whatever happened was out of their control."

Wario responded, "Maybe but if that were so, they would put up a fight."

Waluigi scrunched up his nose as his eyes wandered over the remains of Toad Village. It was nothing but total gray and darkness, the house destroyed or left in shambles. There was no signs of life for at least a couple of miles.

He told his older twin brother, "It looks like they did..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Yep, Wario and Waluigi are back and in this story! Violet is acting like Elsa in 'Frozen' (no surprise, hahaha) and Mario's acting like...well...a heartbroken brother. Tell me what you guys think! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

Wario looked around Toad Village and was, to say the least, not in the best condition. Like he and Waluigi said, it wasn't like their cousins not to give up some kind of fight. But it wasn't exactly their fault that they had been on Yoshi's island to serve in jail for previous crimes they did to the kingdom. ...okay, maybe it was, but they weren't going to tell Mario and Luigi that. Anyways, the two were looking for any signs of life. So far, the only thing they saw _"life like"_ was a doll in the middle of a darken alleyway.

Wario commented, "Damn, it looks like an army went though this place."

The two of them perked up when a sled stopped right next to them, with Antonio and Lucas on it. Lucas, er, Mr. L was wearing a dark green pull over with a sown in backwards _"L"_ on his right shoulder, dark black jeans ripped by the knees, and black sneakers. Antonio was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and green and white shoes with a _"L"_ on them.

Lucas asked, **"What the Underwhere?"**

Waluigi answered, "Hello there! I'm Waluigi and this is my older brother, Wario. We're cousins to Mario and Luigi."

Antonio whispered, "Bro, they look familiar..."

Lucas stated, **"They should, they are the once wanted Muscarello brothers. Congrats on getting out of jail."**

Wario started to say, "Hey, if you are the law, you have no right to..."

Waluigi was staring at Antonio when he finally asked, "Luigi?"

Antonio asked, "Huh?"

Waluigi answered, "Luigi! It's you! Man, the last time we saw you...you had won this huge free mansion!"

Antonio looked genuinely confused as he stated, "I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else..."

Waluigi insisted, "What do you mean I've mistaken you for someone else?! I've known you since we were kids! Our Moms made us meet! You cried when I ripped your favorite blankie, you wuss!"

Antonio looked at Waluigi, his sapphire eyes filled with confusion and despair. Wario saw this right away and threw Lucas to a wall.

Wario shouted, "What have you done to our cousin?! And why do you look like him?!"

Before Lucas could say anything, the Toad owner that they had met on Frosted Glacier ran up to them.

The Toad blubbered, "Lucas! Antonio! There has been an avalanche on the tallest mountain! Rumor has it that sacred violet ice is on that mountain!"

Waluigi asked, "Who is that?"

Antonio answered, "That's THEE Violet Jasmine Calico, get your facts _'cousin'_."

Lucas had to smirk a bit, even though Wario had put more weight on him.

Wario hissed, "You are going to pay for whatever you did to our cousin!"

Lucas smirked, **"You might not want to hold me like this, look-alike-of-sir-jumps-a-lot."** As he said that, Lucas zapped Wario, forcing the overweight yellow plumber to let go of him. Waluigi was about to activate his purple lightning but Lucas smirked. He stated, **"You might want to think twice about that one."**

Waluigi looked behind him and saw that Antonio had activated his green thunder, pointed at the purple clad plumber. Waluigi deactivated his purple lightning, clearly outnumbered.

Antonio turned to the toad and said, "We're coming."

Wario picked up on this and asked, "Wait...we?"

...

Peach had managed to calm down the resistance (and Spettro, who had gone off to play) that Mario and Violet would return. Rosalina looked at her, worried.

She asked, "Are you sure about this, Peach...? I mean, I don't know how much longer Lucas can wait out there."

Peach answered, "I'm not sure of anything. If Lucas can come, let him."

Rosalina smiled. While she didn't tell anyone that Lucas was really Mr. L, she was glad that he was okay.

She stated, "Really? Sweet."

Peach replied, "Yeah, if you think he can help."

Rosalina nodded and responded, "In more ways than one."

Peach smiled as her phone went off. She checked it and saw a message from Mario.

She said, "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Rosalina nodded as Peach walked off.

 **RedCappedHero:** Hun?

 **AlwaysBeingKidnapped:** Yes, sweetheart?

 **RedCappedHero:** I know have already said that I believe Luigi is alive. I was wondering if you believe Violet and I.

 **AlwaysBeingKidnapped:** I want to believe it but the probably of it is very slim.

 **RedCappedHero:** Even so...I just hope we aren't holding out for false hope. I think we should storm Fawful and Bowser's kingdom once Violet returns.

 **AlwaysBeingKidnapped:** And then we can rule side-by-side! =)

 **RedCappedHero:** =) That we can, hun. That we can.

...

-Flashback: Years Ago...-

_Luigi James Manfredi was crying rather hard after his cousin, Waluigi Zeke Muscarello, had ripped his favorite green blankie. One half was in his left hand while the other was in Waluigi's left hand. The three year old green clad baby was crying rather hard as the purple clad baby was getting more and more upset._

_Waluigi asked Mario, "Ain't there a way to shut 'im up?"_

_Mario answered, "I wish but that is, well, was his favorite blankie..."_

_Wario was just trying to stay out of the conflict by covering his ears but it wasn't working. Luigi was still upset. Finally, Wario cracked._

_He yelled, "OH SHUT UP! CRYBABY!"_

_Luigi sniffled, tears rolling down his face, "I'm not a cry baby..."_

_Wario yelled, "You are too! SO SHUT UP!"_

_Mario scolded, "Wario!"_

_Luigi ran out as he cried, "G - go away, both of you!"_

_Waluigi stated to his brother as his youngest cousin ran out, "What a wuss."_

-End of Flashback-

...

Violet was still on the highest mountain, trying to tame her powers again in the way she remembered how Luigi taught her. She created beautiful and amazing creations, thinking about her one true love. In a decision, she braided her shoulder length hair and created a violet ice dress that hugged her hips perfectly and showed off her cleavage. It also had a long train. Violet decided that it was time to return to the resistance, smiling at her engagement ring that she always wore. It was time to avenge her true love. Leaving her hat behind, she started to climb down the foreboding mountain.

...

_Wishmaker1028: A little 'Frozen' taste but I want to make sure that it is not too much for you guys! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

Waluigi was still unsure about going to the mountain. He didn't know what to expect from this _"Violet"_. But he was surprised when they met up with her when they were going up the mountain and when she was going down. She was beautiful...to say the least. Antonio was breathless for some reason or another as Lucas approached the stunned Violet.

Lucas greeted, **"Hey Violet."**

Violet's eyes went eyes as she breathed, "Mr. L?!" She hugged him, "You really ARE alive!"

Lucas returned the hug and replied, **"You know it but I'm better known as Lucas."**

Violet pulled away from him as she questioned, "You are the Lucas that Rosalina keeps talking about?"

Lucas nodded as he looked at her and answered, **"But you have changed so..."**

Violet responded, "To show my strength, yes."

Antonio felt strangely connected to her and he didn't know why. Suddenly, a flash entered his mind.

...

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_ -

_"Help," someone yelled._

_The man in green quickly sprang into action, running towards the sound. That's when he came across a scared 19 year old girl, with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. She was gripping onto a railing, dangling over the river. He ran over and grabbed her wrist. He was surprised that she was pure human...except for her whiter skin. She wasn't a toad, that much he knew. So who was she?_

_"Hold on, miss," he stated, in his strong Italian accent._

_He pulled her up and she was instantly out of danger. He panted as the girl went over to him._

_She asked, "Are you okay?"_

_He answered, panting, "Y - yes..." She smiled as hie thought she had a great smile. As soon as he thought that, he started to blush. He quickly shook his head as he looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Violet Jasmine Calico," she answered, looking at him with her green eyes. He smiled at the innocence. Violet looked around in puzzlement and asked, "Where are we? Is this Earth?"_

_"No, this is Mushroom Kingdom," he answered._

_Violet was in shock as she breathed, "B - but, I was in Chicago a few minutes ago!"_

_He took her hands into his and replied, "The same happened to Mario and me when we first came. But we came heroes of the kingdom."_

_"Who are you," Violet asked._

-End of Flashback-

...

Antonio snapped out his reverie, wondering what he was about to say to Violet. He knew her...but how? Why? What happened? Violet looked at him and saw the emptiness of his sapphire eyes. Waluigi went over to her.

He flirted, "What's a nice girl like you doing on a mountain like this?"

Lucas stated, **"Oh you are SO NOT in HER league."**

Wario added, "Plus, she's wearing an engagement right, bro."

Violet retreated from Waluigi as she stated, "And I don't even know who you two are."

Antonio explained, "They are Mario and Luigi's cousins, Wario and Waluigi."

Violet looked at him and questioned, "Don't you mean that YOU are their cousin, Luigi?"

Antonio looked at her with a blank state as he answered, with a question of his own, "Why is everyone assuming that I'm this _"Luigi"_ person?"

Wario hissed, "Hey, we know that's you, you wuss!"

Waluigi added, taking Violet's hand, "Plus, he's not worthy of this beauty."

Lucas whispered, **"Oh, you HAD to do that..."**

Antonio's anger got the better of him suddenly (and he didn't know why) as he shocked Waluigi. Violet, upon seeing this, gasped as she looked at Antonio expectantly.

...

Back with Mario, he had made it back to where Peach and Daisy were. He now was wearing a red hoodie with a _"M"_ sown on the right side, blue jeans, and red and white shoes with a _"M"_ on them. He still had his favorite hat on but he was ready to move his army towards Fawful.

...

-Flashback: three months ago-

_Fawful had recently broke into Peach's castle after going pass the Comet Observatory. Mario had gathered his team of Violet, Peach, Rosalina, Blue, Captain Toad, Spettro, and Elvin. Mario felt awful for charging into battle without Luigi - who was dead or missing. But Fawful had to be stopped quickly. So, they went into battle with Fawful underpowered and outnumbered. Fawful, Mimbus, and the minions quickly defeated the small army, killing Captain Toad._ _Mario quickly pulled out his army before he lost anyone further. He thought, 'I'm sorry we let you down, bro... I'm sorry...'_

-End of Flashback-

...

"This time will be different," Mario said to the princesses as he returned, "This time, we're ready."

"The Lumas are ready," Rosalina stated.

"This time, we will avenge those who were lost," Peach responded.

Mario nodded, knowing that his wife was right. They would win this time. They knew what to expect...what they didn't know what was coming towards them at that moment...

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it guys! The end of chapter 4! Although we are moving at a slow pace, I think we're doing a great job! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

Violet had brought Wario, Waluigi, Lucas, and Antonio into the resistance hide out. The sacred violet ice had been quiet for most of the walk, her eyes mostly on Antonio. Antonio was doing the same, wondering if he did know her and if she knew who he was. Things only got stranger when Mario came over, greeting his cousins and Violet. Mario couldn't take his eyes off of Antonio...and vice versa. Mario looked at Lucas and saw his silver eyes.

He breathed, "Mr. L...?"

Lucas blew a raspberry, to keep Antonio from suspecting anything and answered, **"I fear you got me mistaken Mario. There's no here by THAT name. Is there, Violet?"**

Violet looked a bit concerned as she stated, "Depends on who you're asking."

Antonio could've sworn that he heard that name Mr. L before. He couldn't remember where or when it was clear on one thing...Mario and Violet did. Mario grabbed Lucas and slammed him to the wall, HARD.

Wario stated, "Nice one, cos!"

Waluigi added, "Now make him talk and demand what he did to Luigi!"

Antonio hissed, "I'm NOT Luigi!"

With that, he trapped Wario and Waluigi in an electric net, pinning them to another wall. He then pointed his arm at Mario's neck. Violet quickly reacted and pointed her arm at Antonio's neck. _'Forgive me, Luigi,'_ she thought.

Violet stated, "One wrong move and you'll be a frozen statue. Now what's it going to be?"

Antonio huffed, "Tell your fiance to let go of my brother!"

That statement hurt Mario more than Violet. He thought Mr. L, er, Lucas was his brother? _'No, he's MY brother,'_ Mario thought, _'NOT Mr. L's. I don't even know how they're both alive and able to live free of each other!'_

Lucas told Mario, **"You might want to let me go and I'll answer that burning question of yours, _Mario_."**

The way Lucas had said Mario's name had shivers go down Violet's spine but when Mario let go of Lucas, Antonio lowered his arm and she did the same.

Wario commented, "Hey, let us out of this already!"

Waluigi added, "Yeah, we're on your side here!"

As Antonio set them free, Lucas grabbed Mario and set him aside. The minute the two of them were alone, Mario pinned Mr. L to the wall again.

Mr. L questioned, a bit jokingly, **"You love doing this to me, don't you Mario?"**

Mario hissed, "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother. Just because you were good the last time we met does not mean I do not trust you..."

Mr. L stated, **"Take it easy, will ya? Luigi's got amnesia. May or may not lift, don't know yet. And if you don't believe me, you can see for yourself that he didn't hug you right away."**

Mario put Mr. L down and hissed, "How are you even living without my brother in the first place?!"

Mr. L sarcastically replied, **"Isn't that the question of the century..."**

Mario ignited his Firebrand and warned, "Don't start with me. I WILL pin you to the wall again until you start talking. You know something that you aren't telling me so out with it."

Mr. L waved his hands in the air as he responded, **"Alright...take it easy. What I know shouldn't be known but when I was in the Underthere, I learned a few things...like where the Chaos and Pure Hearts got banished to."**

Mario calmed down a bit and replied, "Peach, Violet, Luigi, and I have the power of the Pure Hearts."

Mr. L responded, **"Granted but when you revived Luigi on Pi'illo Island, your hearts that you were holding in you went into him...cause the whole Chaos Heart was in me...and still is."**

Mario breathed, "What?!"

Mr. L explained, **"The Pure Hearts had to go into the purest soul there was around. But since the Chaos Heart was in me, the Pure Hearts went into the next best option...all four heroes to neutralize its power. With me so far?"**

Mario replied, "Yeah."

Mr. L added, **"Now, when I was _'killed'_ in the Dreams Deep, the spell that kept me bound to Luigi was broken. But the Chaos Heart still needed to be banished."**

Mario asked, "Which is where you came in?"

Mr. L answered, **"Correct. The Chaos Heart went into me while the Pure Hearts that were in all of you went into Luigi, creating the Purity Heart once more."**

Mario stated, "And that's how you and Luigi are able to live without the other. Through the hearts."

Mr. L replied, **"Right and why I'm being nice. I have a small piece of the Purity Heart in me. Count Bleck - may he rest in peace - and Tippi thought that with the Pure Hearts around the Chaos Heart would keep in neutralized. They didn't expect for me to be _'killed'_."**

Mario responded, "Makes sense...so what are you going to do after this?"

Mr. L asked, **"My family here?"**

Mario answered, "If you mean Daisy, Mimi, Nastasia, and O'Chunks - then yes."

Mr. L stated, **"Then I stay...for them."**

Mario quipped, sarcasm in his voice, "Gee, thanks."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Hope what Mr. L said made sense. If not, just drop me a message. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

-Flashback: _'Land of Hearts'_ -

_A man in green was battling a jester and wearing red and blue with beige scales. He suddenly turned into a gelatinous blobs to transform into a large clown-like monster. The man in red went towards the jester with amazing speed, on a mission. The jester quickly jumped up and away from the red clad man as it smacked into the ground, revealing the jester. The man in red tried to get by them as the woman in violet started to freeze some of them. The blue spotted Toad managed to get the hit on the jester when the princess in pink and the man in green tripped him._

_The princess in pink commented, "Nice one!"_

_The blue spotted Toad replied, "Thanks!"_

_Suddenly, the jester turned into the large clown-like monster yet again (only this time twice as big) as it started to stomp down on them. The princess in pink and the blue spotted Toad ran as the jester slipped on some of the woman in violet's ice and it broke apart again._

_The woman in violet stated, "Didn't see that coming."_

_The princess in pink and the red clad man struck the next blow. The jester turned into the large clown-like monster for the third time (this time, three times as big) as it went towards the man in red._

_The man in red responded, "Ready for you."_

_The man in green yelled, ".... run!"_

_The man in red looked as he saw what the man in green did. The gelatinous blob arm was going straight for him. The man in green quickly reacted as he pushed the man in red out of the way and allowed the gelatinous blob to grab him._

_The princess in pink gasped, "..."_

-End of Flashback-

...

 _'Why,'_ Antonio thought, grabbing his head, _'Why does everything I remember involve that woman...?'_ As Antonio looked at Violet, Wario looked at Mario and Lucas.

Wario stated, looking at Lucas, "I still think YOU had something to do with our cousin's current condition."

Before Lucas could say anything, Antonio, whom was really frustrated - spoke up.

He admitted, "I may or may not be your cousin. You see, I lost my memory. I have no idea who I am. All I know is that my brother, Lucas, found me in a bad condition."

Lucas looked at Wario as he said, smugly, **"Told ya so."**

Wario snarled, really NOT liking this guy. Mario got in between them, quickly. Doing that gained Antonio's attention. Antonio stared at Mario for the longest time as Lucas started to wonder if he had figured it out yet. But when Antonio turned on his heel, away from Mario, Lucas knew that the pieces were going to take a while to fill. Rosalina went over to him as Antonio walked off.

She asked, "Lucas, is that...?"

Lucas answered, **"Yeah, that's Luigi."**

Rosalina stated, "Something is wrong, he doesn't seem like himself..."

He replied, **"You hit the nail on the head."**

...

Antonio sat on a hill, near some storm clouds. Some voices were echoing in his head, voices that weren't familiar to him.

_"He'll never be a hero..."_

_"He's such a loser! He can't be related to such a hero!"_

_"He is NO Green Mario."_

_"You'll always be the man in green, the one that almost cost us everything!"_

_"You're nothing like your brother."_

_"You think that you can be a hero? You're so weak its funny!"_

_"Never give up, wing man. You might be the difference between victory and defeat... They are wrong about you, wingman. Never give up...always remember that..."_

"STOP TORTURING ME," Antonio yelled, shocking the storm clouds above.

The storm clouds produced their own lightning bolt, surprising Antonio just a bit. Another voice rang in his ears.

_"You know, it's weird. You control lightning and my great uncle's life was changed thanks to lightning."_

"Who said that," Antonio wondered a loud, "Will I ever get my memory back...?"

"Ahaha! So you're still unsure of your identity, are you," asked a voice.

Antonio looked around as he asked, "W - who's there?"

"Just a phantom of your past," the voice answered, "The reason of it all. So I can get the Chaos Heart by killing that brother of yours."

Antonio hissed, activating his green electricity, "You won't kill Lucas! Show yourself this instant!"

"Tut tut tut," the voice stated, "If I show myself now then things won't finish the way I want. So you're going to keep playing the game my way."

Antonio asked, "Where are you, you coward?!"

But there was no response. Antonio was so confused. Who was he? Why was everyone thinking that he was this _'Luigi'_ person? And why did one person...apparently a girl...kept calling him wing man...? Antonio thought, on the verge of tears, _'Someone...please...help me...'_

...

Past the Overthere, two people were watching down on Antonio.

"I wish we could help him," said a male voice, sounding like a bit like Mario.

"Oh same here but we can't," said a female voice, sounding like a mother.

"I know and it hurts," said the male.

"That it does," said the female, "That it does."

...

_Wishmaker1028: I have to apologize for the short chapter but I ran out of things do say in this chapter. So, whatever, we get it done. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

To say that Antonio was confused wasn't exactly an understatement. The entire resistance had gone above ground to deal with Fawful and Bowser. Even Spettro, Mario's ghost puppy, had gone with them. The Polterpup was just another person (well, not really a person more like a ghost puppy) thinking that Antonio was this Luigi person. _'Why does everyone keep saying that,'_ he thought, clearly confused.

"Hey," said a voice.

Antonio looked up and saw Waluigi standing in front of him, the others going ahead.

He hissed, rolling his eyes, "What do you want?"

Waluigi answered, "Easy, bub. I just wanna tell ya that I ain't gonna continue in thinkin' you are my younger cousin."

"What made you change your mind," Antonio questioned.

"Actually, I still think you ARE Luigi," Waluigi answered, "I just ain't gonna force ya anymore."

Antonio stated, "Then you'd be the first."

Waluigi replied, "Mario just thinks you ARE his brother. Don't blame him, though."

"I'm not," Antonio hissed, "now let's get moving."

"As you want," Waluigi told him, as they went to catch up to the others.

Unknown to either of them, a shadow was following them.

...

As the battle went underway, everyone was fighting some villain in some shape or form. Mario was battling Bowser, alone, and losing. Bowser was about to toss Mario into the lava below when Antonio ran over and kicked him away from Mario. Mario was stunned by Luigi, er, Antonio's form. Antonio turned to Mario, worried.

"Are you okay," Antonio asked.

"Y - yeah, thanks," Mario answered.

Antonio pointed out, "You can't face him alone. Allow me to help."

Mario started to say, looking at the fighting Lucas, "But your..."

"Forget my brother," Antonio demanded, making Mario look at him, "Right now, focus on what is important and that is defeating this army and getting those...things free."

"Sprixies," Mario replied.

Antonio said, with some confusion in his voice, "That sounds familiar."

Mario stated, "Talk about it later. Let's finish off Bowser...together..."

The green clad man nodded in agreement as the two of them ran towards Bowser, both of their powers activating.

Bowser came towards them, smirking. Mario through a red fire ball at Bowser. But since Bowser was used to burns, it did nothing. Mario cursed under his breath. This battle was going to be long and hard. Antonio gathered up his green electricity.

"You are going down, Bowser," said Antonio as he hurled the ball at Bowser.

Like the fire, Bowser shook off the electricity thanks to his shell. It was going to be a very long fight... Bowser huffed a flamethrower at them, as Mario controlled the fire and redirected it towards Bowser. The Koopa King clawed through the fire, like it was nothing.

"Holy cow," Mario breathed.

"You think you two can defeat me," Bowser stated, "Ha! Thanks to Fawful, I'm much powerful than before."

Antonio replied, "That's not a good sign."

Bowser responded, grabbing Antonio, "And now to take care of THIS loose end."

Mario shouted, "Lui...Antonio!"

The Koopa King then did something that haunted Mario to this day. He threw Antonio towards the lava, towards his certain doom. Mario wanted to scream but the claws of Bowser were about to slash him like a slice of pizza. Mario closed his eyes, bracing for the worse. But it never came. Mario opened his eyes and saw an electric shield around him. He looked to see if it was Mr. L, er, Lucas but he was busy fighting Mimbus yet again. _'So then who saved me,'_ the red clad plumber thought. That's when he saw Antonio flying over, using his electric wings.

Bowser huffed, "You sure are persistent...Greenie!"

Mario braced himself for Antonio to tell him that he wasn't Luigi...but nothing happened. Instead, Antonio swooped down towards Bowser, making an electric sword, slashing Bowser's claws away from the red clad plumber. Bowser cried out in pain as Mario saw his chance and kicked Bowser towards the lava. Bowser fell down as Antonio landed, deactivating his electric wings.

The red clad plumber gushed, "Antonio! You saved me!"

Antonio was about to say something but saw that Lucas was struggling against Mimbus, a shadow underneath him. His eyes widened as he activated his electric sword again and quickly got Mimbus away from the bandit.

Lucas panted, **"Quick work, kid."**

Antonio replied, "Not over, Dimentio is alive."

Lucas looked at him, like he was crazy and asked, **"What are you talking about?"**

By this time, all of the villains were defeated (as was Fawful) and the Sprixies were free yet again. Before Antonio could explain, out popped the shadow in front of Lucas and Antonio. Mario watched in horror as the shadow shaped into Dimentio himself as he grabbed Lucas. Rosalina gasped.

She demanded, "Hey, let go of my boyfriend! Your fight is with me!"

"So sorry, _princess_ ," said the voice of Dimentio, "I don't feel like fighting you today. So, instead, he's coming with me."

With that, Dimentio fled into Dimension-D. Our heroes quickly followed, not believing that Dimentio was alive.

...

-Flashback: _'Pure Hearts Be True'_ -

_When Mario and Violet dealt the final blow to the robot, it exploded. The robot head was in front of the heroes. Mr. L was knocked out but Dimentio was badly hurt._

_Dimentio questioned, "How did you do it... How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart... And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!"_

_Peach answered, "I think your prophecy was wrong all along."_

_Violet added, "Yeah, there was no way that we were gonna let you destroy all worlds."_

_Mario replied, "Not at all."_

_Bowser responded, "You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!"_

_Timpani commented, "Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know... All things determine their destines. Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."_

_Dimentio struggled, "You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now... You can't escape... I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ciao!"_

_With that, the robot head exploded - destroying the robot head - ejecting the Chaos Heart and Mr. L - who instantly turned into Luigi._

_Violet breathed, running over to him, "Weegie!"_

_She picked him up into her arms, Mario right next to her. Luigi was badly hurt. The next thing that everyone knew, the Chaos Heart vanished._

-End of Flashback-

...

_Wishmaker1028: Just when you thought it was all over with! It's not, it's only getting better! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

Mario still couldn't believe that Dimentio was alive. The last time they had saw him was during the Chaos Heart incident and he was presumed to be dead. Even Mr. L, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia suspected he was dead.

"Mario?"

The red clad plumber looked and saw that Peach was looking at him.

"Yes, sweetheart," he asked, smiling at her to avoid talking to her.

Peach didn't buy it (as you could tell by the look on her face) as she questioned, "Are you alright?"

"We are going after the alter ego of my brother who was presumed to be dead and the mastermind that wants the Chaos Heart," Mario explained, sarcasm in his voice, "I'm just swell."

Peach stated, rolling her eyes at him, "I'm merely trying to help. No need for sarcasm."

Wario stepped in on the conversation before it got worse and questioned, "Mario, if the Chaos Heart is in Lucas, what do we do?"

Mario explained, "We stop Dimentio, either way we look at it..."

As Mario was talking to Peach and Wario, Antonio was trying to get in on it but wasn't getting a chance.

"Antonio?"

The green clad man turned and looked at her, still wearing her newest outfit. Antonio couldn't help but blush at her beauty.

"Yes," he asked, politely.

She asked, "You seem rather...distant."

"Just that...I'm worried about my brother is all," Antonio answered, seeming like he didn't want to answer.

Violet pointed out, "I just wanna help."

"I'm sorry, Violet, really I am," Antonio stated, "I appreciate what you are doing but this is between my brother and me."

Violet decided to drop the conversation, wondering why Antonio was staring at her the way Luigi was years ago as she blushed.

...

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_ -

_Luigi and Violet finally made it to the roof of the haunter mansion as the cold night air got to them both. Luigi hugged Violet's shoulders, making her blush. After taking out the Shy Guy Ghosts and the Ice Elemental Ghosts, the two sat at the fire for a bit. They had gotten the key from the treasure chest on the left chimney. The two of them were going to investigate the right chimney next._

_The green clad ghost hunter mumbled, "The man in green..."_

_The purple clad woman replied, "Pardon?"_

_Luigi looked at her and stated, "That's what Madame Clairvoya called me once while you were in Area 3 with Nana. She called me the man in green."_

_Violet questioned, "Is that important for anything?"_

_Luigi shrugged as he answered, "Guess we'll find out in time."_

_After getting warm by the fire, Luigi and Violet climbed the ladder to enter the right chimney._

_Violet joked, "Guess you are being like Luigi Claus..."_

_Luigi rolled his eyes and questioned, "You know that means that you would be Mrs. Luigi Claus, right?"_

_Violet turned beat red as did Luigi when he realized what he said. Granted, he did just get to be in a relationship with Violet but he did want more than just a girlfriend. Luigi wanted a wife in Violet but not that fast. Violet saw the sadness in his sapphire eyes and hugged Luigi tightly, kissing him as she did. Luigi was stunned by this so much that he actually held Violet bridal style as the two fell down the chimney. Luigi and Violet made it down to the Sealed Room, where Violet was still kissing Luigi passionately. Luigi was returning it all, holding Violet very close to him._

_He took off his glove and caressed Violet's smooth legs. Violet moaned in the kiss a bit, letting her fingers slide through Luigi's soft brown hair. Luigi moaned a bit from the back of his throat as his hat got tossed aside briefly. The couple made out passionately, their hormones going off. Before it got too intense, Luigi broke the kiss, still holding Violet in his arms. Violet smiled at him as she grabbed his hat, showing him her cleavage on purpose. Luigi blushed, turning beat red as Violet put his hat back on. She smiled, seeing Luigi's blush._

_Violet asked, "Liked that, huh?"_

_Luigi nodded and teased, "Just wait until Malleo is safe, young lady."_

_Violet was the one to blush now as the two of them got a whole bunch of treasure, a few ghosts, and a key._

-End of Flashback-

...

When Violet looked up again, she saw Dimentio there, with Lucas in his hands.

Dimentio hissed, choking Lucas, "Fourth over the Chaos Heart!"

 **"I...don't...have...it,"** Lucas lied, as he was starting to turn blue.

Rosalina used a magic power ball, which was a light blue color and yelled, "Let go of him, Dimentio!"

Dimentio dodged it as he replied, "Listen here, _Princess_. We have fought many times before. You think I am going to let you take me out this time?"

Rosalina huffed, "I can and I will." She stepped towards Dimentio, unafraid. Everyone watched as the two of them stood face-to-face. Dimentio had placed Lucas on the ground, who was trying to get his breath back. She added, "It's time we settled this once and for all."

Dimentio prepared a dark blue magic power ball as he replied, "Very well, _Princess_."

Mario got in between them as he stated, "Hold it. You will be facing me, Dimentio. The king of Mushroom Kingdom."

Dimentio chuckled evilly and replied, "Well, this is a surprise. The last time I saw you, red cap, you were afraid to face me."

Mario growled, "I'd never be afraid of YOU."

Dimentio quipped, "Just your brother."

Mario instantly got mad at Dimentio as he activated his red fire - as Wario activated his yellow fire. Waluigi activated his purple lightning as Antonio activated his green electricity. Dimentio snapped his fingers and created thousands and thousand of clones of himself. Mario growled, his fire getting stronger. Clearly, the red clad plumber still had a score to settle with the jester.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Clearly this is NOT a good sign! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I'm running into the wall known and dreaded as writer's block. Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

-Flashback: a few minutes ago-

_Dimentio had Lucas by the collar as the bandit struggled. But it was no use. Not only was Dimentio alive and well, he was also stronger. Dimentio threw the green clad bandit on the ground, as if he were disgusted. Lucas managed to get up, his wits starting to show._

_Mr. L commented, **"I see you haven't changed, you son of a bitch."**_

_Dimentio stated, "My, my. What strong language you have, Mr. L. Or should I call you Lucas?"_

_Mr. L snarled, activating his green electricity, **"How about I call you a pile of ash, you backstabbing bastard!"** As he fired the stream of electricity, it seemed to have gone AROUND Dimentio, as almost if Dimentio couldn't be touched. He breathed, **"What the Underwhere...?"**_

_Dimentio answered, "A little technique I learned when I was in the Underwhere. You remember that place, don't you?"_

_Mr. L hissed, **"How could I forget?! You sent me there to die!"**_

_Dimentio replied, his montone not changing, "I only did that to bring you back as Luigi and have my plan grow into a complete success."_

_Mr. L chuckled as he pointed out, **"Success? If you remember, betrayed-the-count-and-was-believed-to-be-dead, WE were defeated by Mario. I had to revert back into Luigi and that was the last time I saw you until today."**_

_Dimentio kept his cool as he explained, "Ah yes. Luigi. The man in green. The perfect host for the Chaos Heart. But in reality, the passage reads, 'The claws of a former hero shall reveal the true host from nightmares most fowl.'"_

_Mr. L perked up at this and questioned, **"What the Underwhere are you talking about? That wasn't in the Light Prognosticus."** Dimentio chuckled coldly as he took out the book that Mr. L thought he'd never see again. The Dark Prognosticus. The bandit automatically paled. He demanded, **"How the Underwhere did you get that?"**_

_Dimentio answered, "Surely you have figured it out, my dear friend. I've been the one controlling your fate. I am the author of this dark tome."_

_Mr. L hissed, **"That's impossible!"**_

_Dimentio questioned, "Is it now? Then how did I know a passage by heart if I wasn't the author?" When Mr. L had said nothing, the jester smirked and added, "That's what I thought. But, I must confess. Took me awhile to escape The Underwhere with no powers at first so I had to create a distraction. I tricked Fawful into capturing the Sprixies so Luigi would follow and fall towards the Earth. I didn't expect him to survive. But I must admit, the amnesia and finding YOU was an added bonus."_

_Mr. L answered, **"Once Mario gets here, you aren't going to be smirking for long."**_

_Dimentio asked, "Is that so? Well now, my dear Mr. L, there's more to the story. Every incident leading up to this moment I had a hand in. From the Dark Moon to this point. Why, I even brought in a real world girl to cause more chaos while Luigi was missing. It was too perfect not to pass up."_

_Mr. L questioned, **"You're the one that brought Violet here?"**_

_Dimentio stated, "I knew that she had a miserable life. Her parents divorcing, her step mother being wicked and cruel. It was almost like that fairy tale where a peasant girl lost her glass slipper that she got from her fairy godmother after dancing with the prince. What was that called again...? Oh, no matter. It's all too perfect. Especially when the silly count and that silly pixl banished the two most powerful things in magic to the one person no one would suspect in years."_

_Mr. L replied, **"You knew it was going to happen because you predicted it all..."**_

_Dimentio responded, "Correct. Now, my old friend, I plan to leave Dimension D one way or another but it will end with you dead and the Chaos Heart in my clutches. And it will be the end of my father and my sister. Forever."  
_

-End of Flashback-

...

As Mario and his friends were battling the hundreds and hundreds of Dimentio clones, Lucas was struggling to get into the fight. However, being badly wounded and being held back by Mimi wasn't helping matters much.

Lucas hissed, **"Let me fight!"**

Mimi replied, also hissing, "No! You're too hurt! That Dimentio is a big meanie!"

Lucas added, **"And it will get worse if he gets to his sister, whomever that is."**

Natasia walked over and asked, "He has a, um, sister?"

Lucas nodded as O'Chunks blurted out, "Holy blazing bog rats! He did say that he did have a sister and a father he hated."

Lucas looked at the fight, seeing Rosalina really fighting Dimentio rather hard. He didn't know what the deal was between them but she seemed so determined to defeat Dimentio. And he had no idea. He felt sorry for her, she was caught up into this because Dimentio wanted her in his own little game. It made him mad and it involved Violet too. She was fighting side-by-side with Wario and Antonio.

Nastasia breathed, "I, um, can't believe he's gotten this much stronger."

Lucas stated, **"He's the one that predicted all of this. Said that we would lose here and now and get the Chaos Heart from me. But he can't get to it if I don't fight!"**

Mimi started to say, "He won't get to it..."

Nastasia interrupted, "Let him, um, fight. He has a score to, um, settle with Dimentio."

Lucas replied, "Thank you Nastasia."

Mimi started to say, as Lucas ran into the midst of the fight, "But..."

Nastasia reassured, "He's faced worse, you know. He'll be fine."

True to her word, Lucas was beyond fine. His powers were just as strong as he shocked a few Dimentio clones, getting over to Violet and Antonio.

He asked, **"Who started the party without me?"**

Violet questioned, firing some snowballs, "You call this a party?"

Lucas asked her, **"You're not having any fun?"**

She answered, "No, not exactly."

Antonio questioned, "Lucas, what do we do? We don't even know which one is the real one!"

Lucas told him, **"We make it up as we go along!"**

Mario replied, coming over to them as he threw fire balls, "Sounds good to me!"

Unknown to any of them, the real Dimentio was getting ready for the perfect chance to strike.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, shit is going down and things are getting good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

Though all of the magic copies of Dimentio were defeated, there was still no sign of the real one. That was until he appeared behind Lucas. Antonio saw him and shoved him out of the way. Dimentio grabbed him instead, Mario feeling a bit of deja vue.

Dimentio yelled, growing in size, "I grow tire of your antics. You are getting to be nothing but a pain Antonio!"

Antonio looked at Dimentio and smirked, slightly startling the magical jester.

He softly replied, "My name is Luigi, thank you very much!"

As he said that, he built up his green electricity and broke out of Dimentio's grip. Though he started to fall again, he quickly reacted and activated his green electricity wings, grabbing Mario's hand and swooping him up to Dimentio's height.

Mario asked, "Antonio?"

Luigi smiled as he answered, "No, bro. Luigi."

Mario smiled instantly, trying to fight back the evident tears in his eyes.

He asked, "How'd you learn how to do this?"

The green clad ghost hunter smiled as he answered, "Let's just say someone once told me that I could be the difference between victory and defeat."

Mario was the one to smile now as their friends started to run away from the giant Dimentio. Luigi landed far away from the craziness and put his brother down.

The red clad plumber questioned, "Now what?"

Luigi answered, "Dimension D, didn't it power us too?"

Mario stated, "From what I remember, yes."

Luigi replied, "That's what I'm banking on..."

That's when he closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that what he had in mind would work. Mario waited next to his younger brother as the giant Dimentio came towards them, getting stronger with each step.

Mario urged, "Luigi, you better hurry..."

Luigi didn't answer, his eyes still closed as he remembered all of his teachings from his friends...his family...his team...and beyond...

Dimentio boomed, "Well Manfredi brothers, you are about to meet the end of your game."

Luigi replied, opening his eyes, "Doubt that, Dimentio."

As he said that, the green clad ghost hunter grew in size, becoming Giant Luigi. Dimentio and Mario both looked stunned but Mario smiled as he climbed onto Luigi and stood on his head. Violet saw this as she ran over with Peach as they also stood on Luigi's head.

Dimentio questioned, "How can this be?"

Luigi answered, "Simple! I believe in myself...for the first time...no one is going to scare me...not even you, Dimentio." 

_'You are going to fall to me for the sake of Rosalina,'_ Luigi thought. _'I will stop this for her.'_ As he said that, Luigi charged straight at Dimentio and started to fight the magical jester with his brother, fiance, and his sister-in-law helping. Lucas couldn't believe that Luigi had his memory back. He turned to Rosalina, who was trying to help from the ground. 

He went over his family and girlfriend and started to help as well. He had a score to settle with the jester himself. Spettro was hiding (with good reason) as he watched in awe of his master. Spettro panted, watching as the jester shrunk down back to regular size, Lucas ran over to him and punched him in the right eye.

Lucas spat, **"That's for making me betray the count, you bastard!"**

Dimentio forewarned, "Be aware, this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

As he said that, his hand glowed of magic as it hit Lucas' chest, bringing out the Chaos Heart. Lucas went down in a heap as Rosalina gasped. Luigi groaned, collapsing to his feet.

Violet breathed, "Luigi!"

Dimentio replied, "They are still somewhat connected, as you can see. That is because of me. And with this Chaos Heart, no one will stop me...not even those friends of yours, Luigi."

Luigi whimpered, "N - no..."

Mario activated his red fire as he threw it at Dimentio, making the jester disappear, causing the Chaos Heart to fall back into Lucas' chest, instantly reviving him. Rosalina smiled happily, hugging Lucas silly. Luigi got to his feet as Lucas looked at him.

Lucas asked, **"I know you are back, Luigi. Are you mad?"**

Luigi answered, smiling, "Surprisingly, no."

Mario asked, "What friends were he talking about, Weegie?"

Luigi explained, "That's a story for another time, Malleo. Right now, I think your kingdom should meet their king. Don't you agree?"

Everyone agreed with a shout and applause as they started to rally around the two brothers, as they were finally reunited.

...

That afternoon, everyone gathered for the coordination ceremony. Mario, Peach, Luigi, Violet, and Toadsworth were on the stage. Luigi was holding his brother's crown as Violet was holding Peach's tiara.

Toadsworth asked Mario and Peach, "Do you both vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom?"

Mario and Peach answered, "We vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom."

Toadsworth took the tiara from Violet and went over to Peach first. She lowered her head as Toadsworth crowned her as queen. She stood up proudly. Toadsworth took the crown from Luigi and went over to Mario last. He lowered his head as Toadsworth crowned him as king. He stood up proudly. Luigi and Violet, walked off to the sides as Mario and Peach walked up a bit.

Toadsworth announced, "Now presenting the king and queen of Mushroom Kingdom: Mario and Peach Manfredi!"

Everyone cheered, Luigi looked at Lucas, who was behind the scenes.

He asked, "What are you doing back here?"

Lucas answered, **"The Underwhere if I know. One day I'm apart of the weakest person and wanting to kill the closest thing to him. The next day, I'm watching Mario become king and I am my own person now."**

Luigi joked, "Conflicted much?"

The green clad bandit chuckled as he stated, **"Yeah, guess I am..."**

Luigi told him, "It's okay to be that way. It just means that you are thinking about the future."

Lucas shrugged and replied, **"Maybe. But in either event, it's time for me to figure out a few things."**

The green clad ghost hunter questioned, "Will I ever see you again?"

Lucas smiled this time as he answered, **"I guarantee it."**

With that, Lucas left, not sure if he was Lucas or Mr. L. But he vowed that he would figure out things one day, with Rosalina by his side. As for Luigi, he knew where he was going. He finally knew that...Mario did in fact need him. From the very beginning. _'Thanks to you for helping me remember that,'_ the green clad ghost hunter thought, as he looked at the perfect blue sky, _'Wherever you are...thank you...'_ With that, he went over to his family and remembered that he - himself - was going to be married soon...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, I'm gonna put the last chapter up possibly Sunday after my Mother's Day plans with my mom. Til then, please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Princess Peach here and three months ago, we lost a great friend and a great hero...Luigi Manfredi. Now Fawful has taken over my kingdom. Training wheels off, things just got personal. As Bowser joins Fawful, what ill fate lies upon the resistance? (Last in the Heart Series)

Luigi couldn't believe it. Today was _his_ wedding day. It had also been three weeks since Mario had been declared king and since he got his memory back. Toadette who was going to be their flower girl for the ceremony. Peach was Violet's bridesmaid as, of course, Mario was Luigi's best man. Luigi hadn't seen much of Lucas since Mario coordination but Rosalina was present. Anyways, Luigi was wearing a tuxedo with a spectacular green tie. Mario was with him, also wearing a tuxedo and a red tie.

Mario was grinning from ear-to-ear as Luigi nervously kept re-tying his tie and asked, "Nervous baby bro?"

"Yes, as always," Luigi answered, finally fixing his tie. Mario busted up laughing as Luigi blushed, embarrassed. "Malleo," Luigi warned.

Mario was still laughing as he stated, "S - sorry Weegie but it is funny. It's just Violet. It's not like you are marrying royalty like I did."

"I know, I know," Luigi replied, "I just can't help but wonder if I'm ready for this..."

Before Mario could say anything, someone came into the room. It was Toadsworth. He was wearing a blue tuxedo like Mario and Luigi.

He announced, "Luigi, we're ready."

Luigi took a deep breath as he nervously replied, "So am I."

With that, Toadsworth left the two brothers and went out to the church.

Mario went over to his baby brother as he put his hand on his shoulder and stated, "I think you're ready. You are a good man, Luigi. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Luigi twirled his thumbs around nervously as he answered, "Thanks bro. I'm not sure if I am. What if I'm no good at being a husband?"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off," Mario joked. Luigi grabbed his nose, scared after Mario said that. Mario busted up laughing again. Luigi groaned, he hated when Mario picked on him. The red clad plumber added, "Just listen to your heart, Weegie. It'll tell you what's right."

Luigi generally smiled as he replied, "Thanks bro."

Mario nodded as the two of them headed out of the room and stood at the altar, side-by-side. Toadette came down the aisle, tossing out flowers in a black dress as Spettro was the ring bearer.

Mario leaned into Luigi and whispered, "You really trust Spettro with that task?"

"With my life," Luigi whispered, smiling.

As the music started, Peach came in (wearing a royal pink dress) after Toadette and Spettro. Mario smiled at his wife. She was so beautiful. Toadsworth walked to the doors and opened them. Standing there was Violet, on the arm of Elvin, as she held her bouquet. Yes, Elvin was giving her away since her parents weren't able to and Elvin was practically like a grandfather to them. Violet was wearing a beautiful purple dress that went all the way down to her feet. She had white ribbons an the top and bottom of the dress. Her veil was a light purple, which brought out her dark purple lipstick. She was also wearing white and purple high heeled shoes.

Luigi instantly blushed and got more nervous. Mario smiled at Violet, he had to admit that she would make a great sister-in-law. Elvin brought her down the aisle and they finally got to the altar.

The pastor asked, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do," answered Elvin, near tears.

Violet kissed his cheek as she joined Luigi. About an hour later (and after many stammers from Luigi), the ceremony was nearly over.

The pastor announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Luigi nearly stumbled as he took over the veil and kissed Violet. Violet returned the kiss as everyone clapped. The pastor added, "Now presenting Luigi and Violet Manfredi!"

The citizens of every kingdom celebrated. Spettro howled as Mario and Peach laughed at that. Luigi and Violet headed out of the church, where their limo was waiting. The couple entered as Spettro was with Elvin, planning to stay with him and the ghosts during the honeymoon. Eventually, the couple managed to drive off into the sunset with everyone waving goodbye. Mario felt tears in his eyes when the limo was finally out of sight.

Peach turned to Mario. Mario looked at her. Mario saw that Peach looked like she was going to burst from happiness.

Mario stated, "Hey, I'm happy too but not that happy."

Peach shook her head and replied, "Sweetie, there's more to this day. I have an announcement for our kingdom...and you."

Mario perked up as they returned to Mushroom Kingdom. It was there that she announced that she was pregnant. Mario, upon hearing this, fainted. Peach gasped at this as she tried to wake up Mario.

Toadette commented, "Oh dear..."

Toadsworth asked Elvin, "Is Master Mario going to be okay?"

Elvin answered, "I certainly hope so, Toadsworth..."

Peach questioned Wario, "Can you help me get him to the castle?"

Wario answered, "Sure thing."

That's when Wario picked up Mario and started to carry him. Waluigi realized something as he looked at Rosalina.

Waluigi asked, "One thing, what happened to Dimentio?"

Rosalina shrugged honestly and answered, "Since he was never caught, I can't say for sure."

Mimi questioned, "I wonder if there will ever be a happy ending for us...?"

O'Chunks answered, "Bloomin' bog rats, only time 'ill tell.

Nastasia stated, "That is, um, true."

What they didn't know was that Lucas was watching it all, from a distance. He just smiled and headed back to the Comet Observatory. Polari had told him all about Dimentio and Rosalina, that they were siblings in a different cycle of the galaxy. _**'So you were indeed Dimentio's sister, Rosalina,'**_ he thought. **_'I don't care who you were in the past as long as you are mine in the present. I love you, Rosalina. And I will always keep you safe. This I swear.'_**

_...  
_

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, that ends this story. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
